


just let me adore you

by gliddies



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic, hopefully not OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliddies/pseuds/gliddies
Summary: dennis gets called gay, dennis no likeycue feelings
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the edit by the wonderful @glennsbian on twitter. the song just screams macdennis vibes so i HAD to make a one shot with it!! however this is my first published fic since cringy undertale days so please be nice 🥺 however any criticism or beta readings would be much appreciated!

“idiots! goddam fucking idiots!!”

the door to the back office was swung open violently by trembling hands, loud stomping shaking the floor ever so slightly. Dennis storms into the room, throwing his keys across the room as he struggles with the cap of the bottle he brought with him.

Mac quickly follows behind him, almost scuttling, with a fraction of the weight in his step despite being a much larger man. he makes sure to shut the door in an attempt to mute the outside music playing, before he approaches dennis tentatively, “d-dude, come on, calm down bro” his words fall on deaf ears, as he watches dennis take a worryingly large gulp, or borderline chug, from the now opened liquor bottle. “come on dude, it’s not that big a deal. what’s wrong with them assuming you’re g-

his words were abruptly cut off as he barely dodges the half filled liquor bottle, gasping as it collided with the dirty wooden floor, liquid running free and seeping into the already damp floor boards. _that’s gonna be a bitch to clean_ , mac thought. but there were more pressing matters. “holy shit bro, that almost hit me! i mean of course i totally dodged it with my lightening fast reflexes, but if i was someone else it could have hit me!”

“that was the fucking point, mac! how dare you think that being called g... gAY by a bunch of.. of teENAgers is anything other than utterly embarrassing!! they thought we were a g-gay couple!!!” dennis spat as he shouted, voice cracking with anger, he saw white as he clenched his fists tightly. mac was sure he’d start emitting steam at any moment.

mac carefully approached him, ignoring the small ache in his heart at seeing dennis so affected by being called gay, making sure to step over the pile of broken glass and spilt liquor. he wanted to calm him down before he did anything brash, tensing up his muscles to look tough and intimidating as he plans to restrain him.

“it.. it’s just so fucking-“ dennis lets out a gutteral scream, clenching his fists even tighter as the vein in his neck makes an unwelcome appearance, usually only coming out to say hello when he’s full of absolute white hot fury.

“come on, bro, calm the fuck down before you break something else” mac firmly grabs hold of his arms, restraining him, hoping he can calm him down.

“geT YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!!!” dennis screams loudly, struggling to get out of his grip.

_that’s it,_ thought mac, slamming dennis against the wall and pinning him to it by his shoulders, looking at him with an almost equally furious expression, “don’t you _dare_ call me a goddamn faggot, dennis. i don’t care about you repressing your sexuality, just don’t fucking rope me into it”, he keeps his firm grip on his writhing body, letting him burn himself out.

after a few moments of dennis shouting various unspeakable slurs at him, he gives up. going lax in his arms as he tries to catch his breath, face staying red as his worn out anger dissapaites and replaces itself with rapidly forming tears.

“oh shit, dude, are you _crying_?” mac looks at him with a concerned expression, any ounce of anger instantly dissipating as he remembers the last times he saw dennis cry or show any morsel of sadness

_my mommy, my mommy’s a skeleton! i feel too much!_

_this doesn’t represent me!_

the noise of patrons outside the door dramatically quietens as a song starts playing, they’re probably making out or slow dancing, mac guesses by the sound of the song.

‘ _walk in your rainbow paradise_

_strawberry lipstick state of mind’_

the two men look at each other. dennis’ tears slowly turning to quiet sobs, as he shakily tries to push mac away.

_i get so lost inside your eyes_

_would you believe it?_

his eyes. his stupid, idiotic, goddamn _beautiful_ eyes. no matter what dennis says or does to him, he still looks at him with that love struck gaze. he always fucking will.

mac slowly releases his grip on dennis’ shoulders when he eventually stops struggling, keeping them there but without the previous malice behind them. his eyes soften as he feels dennis gently cup his face with shaking hands.

“m-mac... i.... i c-can’t... i.... i’m n.. not.... i’m not...” dennis wants to say ‘i’m not gay, i don’t love you, i hate you, don’t touch the golden god’ but the words don’t form.

“den, stop, i’m fucking tired. i’m absolutely fucking tired of you doing this, dude, it’s getting _old_.”

_you don’t have to say you love me_

_you don’t have to say nothing_

_you don’t have to say you’re mine_

dennis’ face scrunches up as he holds back further sobs, he can’t, he can’t. he can’t.

“i c-can’t mac...”

mac thinks for a moment, keeping his eyes connected to the ones adjacent to him, words echoing in his mind.

“then don’t, don’t do anything dude, let me prove myself to you in the right way, let me make my own decision, den..”

_honey,_

_i’d walk through fire for you_

_just let me adore you_

‘don’t ask, just do’

and that’s what he does.

his faces clumsily crashes against dennis’, lips instantly connecting as he pours every ounce of previously unreciprocated love into the shitty excuse of a kiss. after a moment of shock, the other pair jumps to life. shaky hands harshly planting themselves onto his face as dennis finally, finally, kisses back; copious tears seasoning the collision with a salty taste.

_you don’t have to say you love me_

_i just wanna tell you something_

_lately you’ve been on my mind_

so many words need to be said. apologies. confessions. but nothing can be said right now that has any impact as strong as the kiss they’re sharing. it’s not another one of dennis’ experiments, not a tongue or grope in sight, no pre planning, no anything. just a gross, clumsy connection of lips.

after a few minutes, they both pull apart to catch their breathe, uneven panting being the only noises made, excluding the still playing love song in the main bar.

usually, this is where the newly formed couple would say ‘ _i love you_ ’, but those three words aren’t in dennis’ vocabulary. such a feeling so foreign to him that he wouldn’t recognise it, even if he felt it in every atom in his body.

mac, on the other hand, has experienced it in so many forms. he loves his dad. he loves charlie. hell, deep down he even loves dee. but he doesn’t just love dennis, he adores him. he worships him. yearns for him. and he knows that an ‘ _i love you_ ’ is something he might never get from him, he’s possibly incapable of feeling anything but bitter, bitchy, hatred. but he feels like he’s gotten closer. like reaching a checkpoint in a game, unwrapping a layer of gift wrap during a game of pass the parcel. but any progress is better than none, he presumes.

mac loves dennis. and he’s pretty sure that dennis loves him too. but the only way he can show it is by _letting_ mac love _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna be spammed on the tl with shitty headcannons, go follow me over on twitter at @soft_den :)


End file.
